


【法英】弗朗西斯肯定会中计的

by sunny5512373



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373
Summary: 共同擁有特殊愛好的亞瑟與弗朗西斯正準備度過他們婚前的最後一個交往周年紀念日。





	1. （上）

＃双方BDSM爱好者注意

「不，我才不要用这个。」弗朗西斯一脸不可置信地瞪着他的未婚夫。「这种毫无美感的东西？在我们的交往周年纪念日？不，我拒绝。」

被他拒绝的男人皱了皱眉头。「我真搞不懂你的审美观，你觉得把我反绑在床上用震动棒把我连续操射两三次是美，而这个就不是？」

「我喜欢皮鞭打下去你禁不住发出的嘶声和立刻浮起的红痕、喜欢蜡油一寸寸侵占你的肌肤、喜欢手铐领带或绑绳微微陷进你的肌肉、喜欢你只能随按摩棒颤抖却什么都反抗不了的焦灼……那是美学，而这不是。」

这次换他的男朋友瞪着他看，他在弗朗西斯和桌上那个不幸被嫌弃的玩意之间来回看了几次，最后有些恼怒地轻哼一声。「走着瞧。」

＊

亚瑟和弗朗西斯是在某家服务特殊爱好的俱乐部认识的，他们俩的关系从俱乐部内发展到了俱乐部外，虽然在确立关系后不再涉足于陌生人之间，但并没有就此放下共同的爱好。

刚才的争论就是为了决定两人结婚前最后一个交往周年纪念日要玩什么来庆祝。显然，亚瑟的提议被拒绝了。但他是这种伴侣说一就是一的人吗？当然不是！床上的被虐只是调剂放松，让平日强势的灵魂休息一下。再说，要他在床上当施虐方亦无不可，他们两人都是能转换的。

至于是什么让他看上眼了非要试一试？当然不是什么等闲之物。

鲜艳的色泽、塑料外壳带有弹性的质感、带着颗粒的表面、中空的内部——显然这是个产卵器，包装里还附上了制作卵的模具和配方。

亚瑟在半年前就买下这玩意了，他得承认自己真的很想试试看，就算不是在周年纪念日也没关系，他会把这个当作纪念日的提案，只是因为以为弗朗西斯会看在周年纪念的份上对他让步一点，没想到法国佬固执得超乎他想象。

他真的要跟连这种事都不退让的男人结婚吗？亚瑟盯着订婚戒指，思考那时候自己到底是吃错什么药才会答应求婚。盯着盯着，他又笑了出来。

不，弗朗西斯终究还是会用到它的。

＊

「妈的。」

本来好好一个周年纪念日却遇上午后大雨，他在下班回家的路上就淋成落汤鸡，本来弗朗西斯是想打电话请一年有三百六十天都会带伞出门的亚瑟顺路来接他，但亚瑟的手机一直没人接，打回他们同居的公寓也同样无人接听，他不想在公司门口看起来像个忘记带伞还等不到人接的可怜虫，于是毅然决然踏进暴雨中。

亚瑟该不会是还在记恨他拒绝产卵器的提案吧？从那之后他就拒绝讨论其他度过今天的方案，到昨天为止都没有个结果，搞得他今天得走一步算一步。

但是有必要气到拒接他的电话吗？为什么一个人会对自己当Sub时被怎么支配这么多意见啊？Sub的意义不就是『臣服』吗？可以从床上回到现实是很好，但床上床下反差这么大也让人有点困扰…他为什么会对他求婚啊？

难道这就是所谓的反差萌？

弗朗西斯在重新思考人生大事的同时已经脱掉鞋子走进阳台洗衣间，一股脑把湿漉漉的外衣全脱进洗衣槽里，连袜子也不放过。脱到全身上下就剩一条内裤时才觉得舒爽许多，有心情去环顾屋内。

嗯…亚瑟没有在餐桌上留给他任何东西。刚刚他在玄关看到亚瑟平常会穿出门的鞋，所以他应该在家，但家里一点动静也没有，灯在他按开之前也是暗着的，果然是在哪个房间生闷气吧。

他挠了挠头，从柜子上抓过鲨鱼夹随意处理过自己的长发就认命地开始找人。

他首先进书房绕了一圈，确保桌子下、书柜和墙壁间的空隙和其他能躲人的地方都没人，然后是厨房，最后才打开卧室那扇阖起的、可疑至极的门。

哇喔。

哇。

喔。

他平日腰杆挺直、下巴随时处于仰角的未婚夫，现在双手分开地铐在他们床头上方特别钉在墙上的铜环，两条腿在床垫上对着墙跪着，除了脸上两条布之外不着吋缕，蒙眼那条布是黑的，束嘴那条是白的。脊椎线条从光裸的后颈一路向下，隐没在臀缝中，蝴蝶骨在两侧张扬地对他展翅。虽然看过亚瑟在床上的各种姿态，这视觉冲击还是狠狠把弗朗西斯钉在原地。

等弗朗西斯回过神来时，他灵魂中的某个机制也已经暖机暖得差不多了。他不再躁动不安，精神就像稳稳坐在王座里一样，带着兴趣却好整以暇。他的脚步轻缓地踱到床边，床头柜上摆满了两人的各类收藏，还有一张纸。

指尖捻起那张纸，上面写的却是弗朗西斯从来没想过的内容。

一份完整的剧本。

剧本？

这无疑是个深深羞辱支配者的存在，如果亚瑟在平常拿出来，弗朗西斯或许会笑着当情趣接受。然而很遗憾的是，这是他第一次见到这张纸，这时候他们几乎不算是弗朗西斯与亚瑟，而是支配者与臣服者。

**你有搞清楚自己的身分吗？**

他冷笑一声，粗略地扫过一次内容。

配派去营救公主的骑士选择与公主交换而被恶龙囚禁──像是恶俗情色小说的设定。这无所谓，在囚禁过程中经历了什么才是重点。不得不说，亚瑟写得很好，他把两人所爱的一切手法用他们习惯的节奏串在一起，毫无冷场，照着玩肯定双方都高兴。如果他提前把这份剧本交给弗朗西斯，就会是一个完美的提案。

甚至连化身支配者的弗朗西斯都有些被说动，直到他看见最后一句话。

『你不用产卵器就不用吧，我知道你是怕自己这副样子用下去被当母龙。』

这是个异常粗劣，甚至连伪装都没有的激将法，但弗朗西斯正好失去了平时的温柔，那股接近冷漠的冷静又被剧本本身的存在劈出一条裂缝，就算知道这是激将法，他还是想给这个不知本分的臣服者一点教训。

于是他干脆从设定开始改了剧本。一旦决定好要怎么做，他进入角色的速度就很快，随手捞起鞭子时笑容已经再次回到脸上。

「王子殿下，您看看，没有人要来救你。」弗朗西斯从床侧凑近亚瑟，发出他想象中龙应该要有的嘶声，一边舔过他的脸颊。带着突起的鞭子充当尾巴扫过腰部，在感觉到对方颤抖时满意地反手就是一鞭。「您是不是很惹人厌啊。」

英雄一样的设定是想为自己留什么面子吗，想都别想。被囚禁是自愿牺牲的话，被虐很容易显得壮烈，可就不好羞辱了，果然还是温室里长大后被拿来献祭的设定好发挥多了。

「回话。」弗朗西斯没打算解下那条白布，只是在享受模糊不清的发音时精准地对着刚才浮现的红痕再来一下。「原来是个哑巴，难怪没有救回去的价值呢。」

柯克兰殿下为了这番话激烈挣扎起来，手铐铜环碰撞得匡匡作响，从布料中透出来的声音也提高了音量，足以模模糊糊听出几个单词——不得不说，亚瑟进入角色的速度真是跟他不相上下。他不是那种一味顺从的Sub，很懂得反抗无效后绝望顺服的乐趣在哪里。

「哎呀，这样我可是会困扰的。」弗朗西斯爬上床，犬齿磨着对方后颈，一只手绕到前面去按着下巴与脖子连接的软处，指甲深深陷进皮肤里，带着反胃的钝痛足以立刻让人失语。「你这样活蹦乱跳的温体动物就像在青蛙前飞的苍蝇，别让我失控吃了你…你另有他用，好奇吗？」

怀里的人颤抖地摇摇头，换来大腿上一鞭。

「可是我想说，所以你应该要点头。」他的手放过那块软肉，转而捏着整个下巴让整个头上下摇摆。另一手抓着鞭子随意扫过随着喘息起伏的腹部，逐渐向下。「你要替我孵蛋，殿下，在你的身体里，温度够高，够柔软，还有稳定的压力。是不是很荣幸？」

这次的摇头激烈到甩开了他的手，没受束缚的腿试着向后蹬，但第一下就被抓住了，失去支撑的上半身歪斜着往墙上撞去，咚地一声闷响。

「这么不听话，果真讨人厌。」弗朗西斯放开五指，任手里的腿摔落在床垫上，伸手往旁边再拿几个道具过来。「但我还是得跟你交配，好让你的身体热起来，里面也能先铺一层。」

他没有解释铺一层什么，只是伸手抓着瘦削的肩膀把人扯过来，舌尖钻进对方耳中。「是不是很荣幸？」

＊

他要死了。

亚瑟的大脑模模糊糊地冒出这一句话，就混在那些沸腾的泡泡里，他的大脑已经煮成糊，不管想到什么全都啵一声又没了。有一半的他投入于作为柯克兰殿下的恐惧与绝望，而另一半的他则享受着这种体验，但没有一边逃得掉这个熔炉。

两个乳夹在他的胸口上作乱，它们咬着、磨着、颤抖着，上下夹着硬塑料，在内侧又有弹性橡胶带着湿滑的黏液抵着乳尖，像是同时被咬着和舔舐。他感觉到自己的乳尖因为长时间的挤压摩擦而肿胀，痛楚与快感只有一线之隔。

「像不像幼龙喝奶？」嘶嘶的细语在他的耳边缠绕，这爬虫类贴在他背上，爪子正在他的下半身肆虐，他的前端被搔刮着，有一下没一下，每一次距离顶点就差那么一秒，却又立刻被放置不管，直到下一次的抚弄，而后面则是被开疆辟土，动作大概只比野兽温柔一些，首先是往里头挤的润滑剂，然后是从小到大的跳蛋，一开始是被撑开的痛，当他刚适应上一个，快感出现的同时，就又立刻换成更大的尺寸。透明的液体只能无助地一点一点从前端渗出来，没有起到半点纾解的作用。「你可以从现在开始习惯，等牠们孵出来就可以马上喂啦。」

他在布料后呜呜地出声反对，他怀疑这些声响能够起到多少作用，但这张嘴现在除了发出无意义的呻吟之外也没什么作用，它甚至无法完全合起来，无法吞咽的口水在染湿布料后任性地往两侧淌。

「别担心，你可以的，只需要持续的刺激就做得到…」那双恶劣的爪子上来弹了弹乳夹，突如其来的拉扯绷断了在最高点游移的感官，亚瑟就这样不明不白地射了，甚至在那个瞬间都没有意识到那阵浪涛般的感觉导致了高潮，而在意识落后一拍的时候却只有那张百无一用的嘴跟着本能叫出声。

「只靠着这里就能高潮啊…」弗朗西斯靠在他的背后轻笑，扯出在身体里狂欢的小玩意。「比起当王子，不是更适合在这里吗。」

他还在喘，可身后这家伙根本不打算等他一会，拍了拍他的屁股就把自己塞了进来。

「唔唔！」

他被向前推得扑在墙上，往上吊的手臂刚好用上臂撑墙，腰被迫凹成微微的弧形。然而身后的泄欲可管不了这么多，只知道快速又激烈的进出，两人肉体拍击的力道甚至让人有点麻痛感。

前列腺不是每一次进入都有被碰到，但他的性器又起反应了，这次却连半点碰触也没有，就这样可怜地随着腰一起摆荡，上头还挂着几滴刚才泄出的精液，那些黏液在空气中逐渐蒸发，也给了那些接触面某种无法言说的诡妙触感。

「呜呜、呜…呜嗯──」弗朗西斯得到了他的高潮，但亚瑟还没，他几乎整张脸都埋在墙上，在失去除了乳夹外的其他刺激后又恢复了纯粹的、急促的喘息。他全身发热，又发软，心脏像跑完短跑一样咚咚地跳，全身黏满了汗水、口水、泪水和其他难以启齿的液体。

「好啦，接下来我得把你放平了。」当然了，这一切只是前菜，弗朗西斯怎么可能在重头戏开幕前就放过他呢？

 

TBC

注：理论上幼龙是不需要喝奶的，但这就是两个人拿来玩的情趣，莫在意（。


	2. （下）

弗朗西斯心情很好地解开对方手腕上的手靠，稳当当地接住失去支撑而往旁倒的亚瑟，然后平稳清晰地下达命令。「躺好。」

他在对方调整姿态的同时把需要的东西拿来，一回头却发现那人绑在嘴里的布料在这几秒间被解开了。

「真是一点也不安分。」他抓起那对急于从现场逃逸的手腕。

「我才不是哑巴。」眼睛被蒙住使得说出来的话没有半点杀伤力，只会让施虐欲更加高涨。摆在道具中的麻绳立刻就有了用武之地，弗朗西斯动作利落地把脱离手铐不久的手腕捆起来，固定在高举过头的位置。他另外又拿了一根尿道棒，在那对手掌中滑过，好让这个人知道接下来他要做什么。

「不、不要。」发现双手无法挣脱后这个小少爷试着弯起脚来做为微弱的抵抗，而他只是露出一个耐心的微笑。

「如果你希望腿也被捆住的话，就请继续吧。我可以现在就告诉你，我会把你的腿捆成M字形，固定在你现在举着的这个高度，后穴大开，随便一只狗都可以上了你。噢，不过你可以放心，我一点也不想污染那些珍贵的蛋。」

那双腿又颤抖着放平了，弗朗西斯满意地点点头，摸上那还很精神的性器。「你知道错了吗？」

明明刚才还很顺从，这回对方却抿着唇。表情看起来很动摇，但什么也没说。于是他慢悠悠地把那根金属棒的顶端送进去，听着比刚才清晰不少的呜咽呻吟。「知道错了吗？」

没有回应，他继续往里面推。「知道了吗？」

床上的人喘得像是上岸的鱼，什么也没说，神情中多了几分委屈。但他并不买账，只是把那根细棒推到底。「很好，下一次拔出来的机会在蛋全部进去之后。」

布条遮不住的粗眉被布料下瞪大的双眼推得很高，这个人总算慌乱地开始摇起头。「不、不行…」

「那你知道错了吗？」弗朗西斯瞇着眼笑。

「…知道了，我很抱歉。」不情愿的嗓音越来越小，最后几乎是气音，不过这对最后达成的结果并没有什么影响，因为──

「这不是很乖吗，请好好忍耐到蛋塞完喔。」语毕还弹了一下柱身。

「哈啊！」那副身躯痉挛着缩起来，声音里全是呜咽、喘息与颤抖。「不、不不，你怎么能这样？」

「道歉可不一定会得到原谅。」他又逗弄了无法释放的性器一会，满意地看着对方难耐地扭动与颤抖。「好啦，脚打开。让我们赶紧开始吧。」

弗朗西斯会对这东西表示嫌恶，恶龙可不会。他保持着愉快的心情拿起那个中空的塑料制品，对着暴露在面前的穴口捅进去。

＊

「呃嗯──」从来没有经验过的物品正在他的体内彰显自己的存在感，那些不规则状的凸起挤压着他体内的软肉，坚韧到不会被压平，却也留有一点弹性，他们像是开挖隧道一样持续向内推进，毫无怜惜之情。

他感觉到有什么让这个东西变得更粗了，从里而外地将他的肌肉撑得发酸，接着就是一阵冰凉。

「啊、」某个球状物从这个东西的顶端冒出来，被推进更深处的地带，湿软而滑，所有它接触的地方立刻留下一层冰凉黏稠的胶状黏液。他被突如其来的低温反射性地激得缩起来，反应过来前大腿就又捱了火辣辣的一掌。

「打开。」这回低沉的嗓音有种让人毛骨悚然的平静怒意，他在一片黑暗中不知道旁边悉悉簌簌的声音表示着什么，只得再次把脚分开。感受又一个小球塞进来，把之前的往里面推。

然后再一个、一个、一个……像是永无止尽，他不知道这些东西最后都到哪里去了，虽然撑得肌肉胀痛却像是永远都能继续往里推，任它们在里面互相挤压碰撞，在他的肚子里滚动。那个管子──或许是交尾器官但他不想细究──动也不动，就这样压在他的敏感点上，但这些…卵，在通过那个东西时会让压在他敏感点上的突起压得更深，让呻吟也连带产生了不适与快意交杂的节奏。

他无法解放，前端成了天堂与地狱的集合。他想说不、不要更多了，他一直想这么说，但快感永远在打断词汇的组织，而且他知道说不在这里没有任何作用。

「谁想得到小王子是这么淫荡的人。」下一颗没有进来，他不知道这是不是好事，只是对着黑暗的世界喘息。「你看起来爽翻了，是不是？怀着一堆龙蛋竟能满足你的性需求？射不出来还能爽成这样，真是好孩子，真是坏孩子。」

「让我…」他除了这句话还能说什么？「把那个拿开…」

「喔喔？」黏腻的指尖摸上他的胸，把不知道什么时候停下震动的乳夹拿下来。「你是指这个吗？礼貌呢？」

「请你、请你把那个拿开。」在经历了之前所有耻辱之后，这样开口仍然会让他的脸浮上热意。

「遵命，殿下──」那条舌头在尾音的嘶声消失时先找上他饱受折磨的性器，在他的囊袋与双球扫过，无法控制的身体再次绷紧着痉挛，他全黑的世界中闪过一片白，意识与呼吸同时中断了半秒，好不容易回过神来，顶端又被拔除的动作弄得像是反复触电。当他的开口再次得到自由时，里面积累的浊液已经失去射出的动力，只能像失禁一样一点一点流出。「这时候要说什么？」

「谢…谢…」亚瑟从汲取氧气的间隙中挤出这两个音节。

对方哼声表示听到了，注意力又回到了他还塞着东西的屁股，漫不经心地来回抽送着那玩意，甚至还翻搅了几下。他在被延续的前列腺高潮中隐约发觉深处塞满的球体似乎不像之前那样相互碰撞推挤，彷佛融成一体。

答案很快揭晓，当堵在穴口的东西抽开时，有什么东西呼拉拉地沿着里头的通道滑了下来。这感觉实在说不上是好受，他试着缩紧括约肌抵挡，却阻止不了这些岩浆似的东西像排泄一样溢出。

「怎么就坏了呢？」虽然看不见，但他几乎能想象对方皱眉的苦恼样子。「你也赔不起，要怎么处理，你自己说？」

「我不是──对不──我真的、没办法──」他在自己的声音里听见了委屈与恐惧，双腿想并起来，却被那双手掌推得更开。

「那就惩罚吧。」

说的人轻描淡写，听得人心里发寒。他感觉到已经湿透的蒙眼布渗出了再也吸收不了的水溶液，不出几秒就被那神不知鬼不觉的舌头接收了。那条舌头接着探进布里，在他的眼皮上徘徊，毫不客气的力度让他一动也不敢动，怀疑是不是下一秒就要伸进眼窝里将眼珠子挖出来。

接下来的处置发生得很快，他的性器再次被束缚，这回不是对马眼动手而是套紧了根部，他叫着抗拒的同时又被带上带着链子的项圈，收紧的力度只让他刚好可以勉强呼吸。

恶龙抓着链子的另一端使他不得不抬起胸，让背脊呈现类似拱形的弧度，唇齿在还没消肿的乳头寻找乐趣。他感觉到那里被啮咬着拉扯，然后是戳刺与舔拭，最后是吸。那里没有任何能被吸出的东西，但或许灵魂就这样被吸出一点也说不定，因为在这些过程中他的意识实在经历太多空白了。

当他几乎叫不出来只剩下呜咽时，对方的性器才正蓄势待发。那东西顺着里面黏滑的液体冲进去，激烈的顶弄第一下就让他再一次干高潮，高潮后敏感的内壁继续被横冲直撞，根部被束缚的柱身还很有精神地站着，随着一次次冲击，甩出几滴透明的前列腺液。

他觉得自己几乎要昏过去了，或许是因为太过频繁而超过负载的神经讯号，或许是因为让他吸进空气有限的像圈，这都不重要。

全身的肌肉都在用力，被绑缚住的手无助地对着上面胡乱摆动，但对他脱离这样的处境起不了任何作用。只有恶龙有这一切的支配权，只有他认为可以结束时才能结束。

牠在亚瑟体内第二次留下子种时推着他的腿往前弯，像是要把他折成两段，或是把肺里的空气全挤出来──亚瑟做了后者，即便他的尖叫已经处于无声的状态，那依然是个尖叫。

「…好啦，亲爱的，我觉得就玩到这里吧。」

＊

弗朗西斯绝对不会承认他临时编不出完整的结尾，只能在结束时这样掐断。不过亚瑟看起来也不是很介意，他还陷在轻微缺氧的余韵中，支离破碎的意识在这一刻暂时没有思考的能力。

他把那副身躯上的东西一件件拆下来，第一个当然是取下束缚环，龟头敏感得他一摸就射了，严格来说，到这一刻他们才真的算是做完爱。然后是项圈和手上的麻绳，最后是蒙眼布。那双被折磨得发红的眼睛还有点迷茫，被上方的光线刺得又闭了起来。

「所以你真的用了，我真没想到会这么顺利。」沙哑的声音混着一点得意，跟身上狼狈的痕迹呈现诡异的反差。

「你的剧本真的很烂。」弗朗西斯翻了一个大白眼。「尿道棒可以用稻梗代替，但为什么一只恶龙的巢穴里会有乳夹和跳蛋？牠跟我们是同好吗？」

「你自己改剧本没改到，也没好到哪里去。」亚瑟揉了揉发红的手腕，心知肚明自己一时半刻起不了床。「而且我看你挺入戏的。」

「彼此彼此，殿下。」弗朗西斯倒在他旁边，指尖不安分地滑过那些躯干上的痕迹。「但我还是要说，这真的很丑。比起来我还比较喜欢你被乳夹弄射的样子──喔，不过你为了惩罚而吓哭的样子也很好，下次我会考虑高中生被跟踪狂绑架的剧情，让你的绝望和恐惧更有张力。」

「是我的错觉吗，你在事后提出来的点子都不赖。」他的眼睛总算重新适应了室内灯光的亮度，帮他找到放在一旁的马鞭。他抓过那条黑色的长棒，往旁边戳了戳未婚夫。「不过我们得把『被抓来配种的贱民』排在前面，记得吗？我果然还是比较喜欢你用比今天尊敬一万倍的语气喊我殿下。」

「是的，殿下。」

「你这叫做爱意，在支配跟臣服间不存在爱意。」

「所以爱意就该现在存在。」弗朗西斯为对方鸡蛋里挑骨头的举动失笑，凑过去抱着这个全身黏糊糊的人。「不然我们哪需要庆祝这天。」

亚瑟哼了一声，没有反驳。「明年就不会再庆祝这天了，会被其他日期取代…我的天，我真的要跟你结婚了。」

「希望这句话里没有后悔的意思。」

「你说呢？」

「我说？」他抓了抓汗湿的长发，凑过去碰了一下亚瑟唇角勒出来的红痕。「我说…你是想暗示我们养个孩子吗？这么想让我用这个丑东西，你应该知道这可以自己用的吧。」

「滚吧，别祸害小孩子，谁知道你会不会抓着我们的儿子或女儿来吸我的乳头，这违法，还会毁了他们。」

「我是这种人吗？」

「我不知道，但你连爬虫类都不放过，我觉得你对我产乳这件事有着根深蒂固的幻想。」

「如果我真的想达成这个目的，我会直接买药回来问你要不要试。」这种药不算违法，虽然是给生产后有需求的妇女用的。或许他们真的可以找个日子试试看？

「好吧，那你想想，有孩子的话我们什么时候能找乐子？当我被五花大绑的时候怕打雷的小鬼却过来敲门，我们是开门还是不开门？」亚瑟抛出另一个问题，弗朗西斯听不出来这些问句到底是让他对小孩死心断念，还是隐约透露这种未来的可能性。

「……这不是很刺激吗。」弗朗西斯在一阵沉默后眨眨眼。「当然，能动的那个得把不能动的藏好，穿好格子睡衣出去当好爸爸。不能动的那个就赚了十几分钟或更久的焦灼状态。」

「你在事后提出的点子真的比较吸引人。」他的未婚夫再次提到。

「承蒙夸奖。」他放开怀里的爱人，滚到另一边跳下床，伸了伸懒腰。「好啦，这些东西等你晚点去洗，现在我们先洗澡吧？」

Fin.


End file.
